Be Careful What You Wish For
by Stef.235
Summary: Danielle had a "monotone life", from her point of view. Constant changes of school, fights with her dad... Not the life you would ask for. And then, a discovery changed it forever. But did it change for good? First story ever! :
1. I Change a bit of my Rutine

**A/N-** **This is my first story, so be nice, and review!! :]**

**Disclaimer: I'm only writing this once: I do **_**NOT**_** own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- I change a bit of my rutine**

**  
**

Not too long ago, I wondered if my life was ever going to start. If I was ever going to do something exciting, unpredictable. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You see, to understand this feeling I had, you have to know how my previous life was. My previous life before knowing I was a half-blood. Yes, you heard _right_. Let me explain everything from the beginning.

My name is Danielle Williams, and I wish I was as normal as you possibly are.

I lived in a small flat outside of town, in New York City, with my dad. We… don't exactly get along. Being a single father wasn't something he was planning, so it's hard, and we fight. A _lot. _But in the end of the day, he's still my dad, and I really love him in spite of everything that's happened between us. My days with him were incredibly monotone. Every day the same rutine. Get up, some yelling, go to one school that hasn't kicked me out, some more yelling, get home, and read, read, read till I fell asleep. This had a bright side, of course. My dad got me every single book I wanted just to keep me busy from bothering him. He's works at the Museum of Natural History looking for discoveries. Translation: he travels a lot, and has a lot on his mind. So soon, when I was 5, I had my own library with all my favorites. My mother… Well, she was a subject he wouldn't discuss. I never got a chance to know her, and it really bothered me.

We fought for absolutely everything. His job, my grades, no matter how perfect they were, it just wasn't enough for him. And school. Mainly school. I got kicked out of every school because some things sometimes happened. Not because I caused trouble with my dyslexia or my ADHD. No. This were things I couldn't explain… Supernatural things. Teachers sudden disappearences, as well as students… It was all very weird, but people just wouldn't believe. They acted as if nothing had happened. The result of this was simply that I didn't have any friends. Not that it bothered me. I had my books.

One day, though, it all changed, when a new student arrived at my school. His name was Patrick. He had an alarmed look on his face, like he was waiting for something to happen.

We were right in the middle of English, discussing a book we had to read, when the earthqueake alarm went off. _That's strange,_ _I didn't know there was a drill programmed for today, _I thought, while the others ducked and started crawling towards the door. I imitated them, with Patrick in front of me. Then, suddenly, something grabbed my ankle. I gasped in surprise.

Taylor Sullivan, one of my class mates, was looking at me with a wicked smile on her face, and started dragging me towards her.

"Get. Off. Me!", I yelled, but she wouldn't let go. There was something in her eyes… I realized they were glowing red.

I looked at the door and saw that all the students were already out. All, except for one.

Patrick was standing with a determined gaze on his face and was holding a… bow.

_What the hell?!_

He pulled out an arrow, aimed at Taylor, who finally let go of my ankle when she saw him, and shot.

Taylor gave a high pitched scream when the arrow got to her on her forehead, and she disappeared in a cloud of golden dust.

Next thing I know, Patrick's pulling me with him and making me run along.

"Excuse me, could you explain what in the world happened back there?!", I asked.

No answer.

"Hello? Are you deaf or something?", I asked once more, trying to free myself from his grip.

"No time to explain now", he said in a serious tone.

I was too shocked to answer.

We turned and ran into an alley full of puddles. With the sun light reflecting on some of them, I saw a small rainbow projecting to our right. Patrick took out a golden coin, tossed it in the rainbow, which I thought was completely useless, until I didn't see it land on the other side. Still in my shock, I thought I heard him mutter something with "Iris", whoever or whatever that was. And something else I just couldn't make out.

On the rainbow, an image of a some sunny place appeared, and with it a bearded man.

"Chiron, you were right, she was one", he said to the man, who sighed and nodded.

"Bring her at once", Patrick nodded, "And Patrick? I wish an uneventful evening", he added, before the message disappeared with a wave he gave it.

"Bring me where? And what am I exactly?", I asked.

"Could you be any more impatient? Gods, I said I would explain, didn't I? So cut it out, and follow me!", he snarled. He took my hand, catching me off guard, and making me blush a little.

I didn't move, though. I wanted to know where he was taking me. I gave him a meaningful look when he looked back to see why I stopped walking.

He sighed, exasperated. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood"

* * *

**So? Did you like it?? Tell me what you think! This is just the first chapter though. Can you guess who's Danielle's godly parent?  
Review! I love reviews :]**


	2. I Go to a very Special Camp

**Hello again :] This is the second chapter, hope you like it!!**

**Oh! And I forgot: forgive any grammar mistakes, my first language isn't English**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Patrick sighed, exasperated. "We're going to Camp Half-Blood"_

* * *

**Chapter 2- I go to a very "special" Camp**

Before I knew it, I was in a cab, to go God knows where, with a total stranger who had killed one of my class mates. Not that I complained, because Taylor had looked seriously evil back there, but still. She was one of the few people who had been nice to me at school.

I looked at Patrick, who was staring out the window, frowning. I never really noticed how he looked until now. He was a head taller than me, so he had to duck a bit inside the cab. His hair was light brown, very messy, and he had tanned skin. Piercing blue eyes with flecks of violet caught me looking at him. I looked away, a bit embarrassed. I wasn't the kind of girl who felt comfortable around boys.

"Everything's going to be fine", he said in a soft tone, making me turn and face him, "We've already contacted your father, and he knows where you'll be, and is fine with it"

I swallowed. I haven't even thought about my dad. This morning we've had a specially awful fight. I felt so guilty.

"Is he alright?", I asked, concern filling my voice.

He nodded reassuringly. I looked distracted out of the window, not knowing where we where, or where we were heading. Patrick answered my silent question.

"We're in Long Island. In fact, you can pull over right here, sir", he said to the driver.

"Are you sure?", the driver asked suspiciously.

"Positive", Patrick smiled charmingly, "Here, keep the change", he added tossing him a couple of bills. The driver widened his eyes, and looked at Patrick as he was crazy, but kept quiet.

As the cab took off, I looked ahead to the landscape. We were in front of what looked like a farm, with only a hill with a single tree standing on it. A pine, by the looks of it.

"And we are…?"

"This", he said gesturing to the farm, "Is Camp Half-Blood"

"Of course! I come every summer!", I said sarcastically.

Instead of being offended, Patrick laughed.

"Come on, let's not stay here for too long", he said, pulling me with him.

We reached the top of the hill, I breathing heavily. _Man, I'm out of shape_, I thought.

"_This_", Patrick said, "is Camp Half-Blood"

A bunch of kids in armory fighting with swords, strawberry fields, a volleyball field, a dinner pavillion, a lot of cabins… I wished I had 20 more eyes so I could see everything at once. Ironically, a guy with more than _20_ eyes greeted us.

"Hey Argus", said Patrick.

"Argus" looked at me, then at him again.

"Yeah, half-blood. Unclaimed, just found her today", explained Patrick.

Argus nodded, and started walking.

"Come one, we have to get you to the Big House so you can talk to Chiron", Patrick started, but I cut him off.

"Hold up a sec", I said, thinking I got the name wrong, "_Chiron?_ As in… the centaur from greek mythology?"

"Good to see you're getting the hang of this quickly. I think we won't even have to show you the orientation video"

"But that's impossible! It's _mythology!_", I said, trying to make a point.

"Yeah, the whole mythology thing? It's real", he said.

"Real?"

"Yep"

"You're kidding"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

I looked at him, and indeed, he looked very serious. I sighed.

"Guess not…"

"Exactly. So let's get to Chiron and.."

"Wait", he sighed, and I continued, frowning, "You said I'm a half-blood… You mean…"

"Every kid in this camp is a half-blood. And by that, I mean a daughter or a son of a God with a mortal", he stared at my shocked face with amusement, "Yes, you heard right. For example, I'm a son of Hephaestus. But we don't know who your godly parent is, so that makes you…"

"Undetermined"

He smiled. "Yes, exactly. So can we please go now? We're already late"

"Um…"

He didn't wait for me to answer. Now he knew better than that. He just started heading to a big house were a centaur was tapping one of his hooves impatiently. I ran to catch up.

"At last! I was getting worried, my boy! I see you got her. Excellent", he said.

"Sorry it took so long, but Danielle here wanted answers _at once_", Patrick replied, smiling.

"I trust you had no problems to get here?", the centaur asked.

"None"

"Good. What's your name, dear?", he asked, catching me off guard. I flinched.

"Danielle, sir. Danielle Williams"

"And how old are you?"

"I'm 16", I said, "Sir", I added quickly.

The centaur laughed. "No need to be so formal, child. I'm Chiron. Do you know why you're here?"

"Ap-ap-apparently I'm a… A half-blood", I answered. Why did I have to stutter?

"That's right", Chiron said, "I'm supposing you haven't been claimed yet. That's not an issue, you'll get claimed soo enough. Tell me Danielle, did you study Greek mythology at school?"

"Yes, I learned everything I could from the subject… I thought it was very interesting", _Little I knew that it was all true… _, I added to myself.

"Then you won't have too much trouble adapting yourself here. See, this is where half-bloods come to get trained. This is the only place where they are safe from monsters, where they can be themselves without any trouble. We have year rounders, too- Campers that stay here permanently. If you like, you can become on of them. But we'll discuss that when the time comes", he said, smiling, "You had perfect timing, Danielle. Almost everybody arrived today. Patrick, could you please show Danielle around? I'm sure you won't mind"

"Not at all", he said, then added to me, "C'mon, troublemaker, you'll like this"

I opened my mouth to complain for the nickname, but then, I closed it, and smiled.

"Oh, and Danielle?", Chiron called. I turned around to see him. "If you need anything, just say it".

I smiled. For the first time in a long time, I felt like someone actually cared.

* * *

"And these are the cabins", Patrick said, pointing at them, "They are named after the godly parent of the kids".

I looked at the beautiful little houses, each one amazing in its own style. "Which one's yours?", I asked.

"That one", he said pointing at Cabin 9, which was made of bricks.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?", I asked

"A few brothers, but no sisters. Didn't know you where this curious", he added, teasingly.

"There's a lot you still don't know about me", I answered simply.

He looked at me, like he was trying to read me. I looked back, and cocked my head to the side, wondering what he might be thinking. He shaked his head. "Dinner's at 7... You'll hear the conch sound, though. Feel free to go wherever you want to. I have to go, see you around", he added, smiling once more.

I waved at him, while he ran towards his cabin, where surely his brothers were waiting for him.

I decided to go to the archery fields, to see the kids practice. I was offered a bow to practice too, but I had a lot on my mind, so probably I would just aim at the wrong target. I sat on the grass, watching the Apollo kids and their perfect aim. Suddenly, a whistling sound made me jump and roll over to my right. Where I had been sitting was now a knife, and running towards me, a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't even have time to warn you! Are you okay?", she asked, sounding concerned.

I was still looking at the dagger. I snapped out of it two seconds later.

"Yeah", I said, although it wasn't entirely true. I still was wary. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry"

"That was pretty fast, what you did, you know? Who are you anyway? New camper? Haven't seen you around", she said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the new girl, Danielle. Danielle Williams", I said. _But how could I have done that? I didn't even know I had those reflexes_.

"I'm Annabeth Chase. So you like it here at camp?", the girl asked.

* * *

**How's that for chapter two? Oh I forgot something else: this is set after The Last Olympian.**

**Tell me what you think!!! Review!! :]**


	3. I Am Claimed

**3 chapters in one night? I'm on fire! No, wait, it's just I've got nothing better to do, and tons of inspiration.**

**On with the story now!**

* * *

_**Last chapter…**_

"_I'm Annabeth Chase. So you like it here at camp?", the girl asked._

**Chapter 3- I Am Claimed**

"Well, it sure is something else", I replied.

She smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling… Don't worry, you'll adapt yourself in no time", she grabbed her knife. "If you need anything, I'm the leader of Cabin 6, Athena's Cabin, 'kay?". She started to go away when I called her.

"Hey Annabeth?"

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"If you're a daughter of Athena you'll probably know why I was able to… to…"

"Jump and roll over so fast?"

"Yeah". I felt like a little child begging for explanations.

"You have ADHD, and dyslexia don't you?"

"Um… how did you…?"

"That's a common fact for demigods. The dyslexia is just the way our brain reacts to other words that are not in Greek. And the ADHD is for our battle reflexes- to be aware of everything around you", she said, "If you want, I could teach you Greek tomorrow"

I smiled, "That's really nice of you. Thank you"

"No problem. I've been there", she winked. It was funny how young she looked when she did that. I estimated her being… 18... 19...

"See you later for the claiming ceremony!", she said, and started to get back to the arena, to practice a bit more, I thought. I saw her take a boy's hand and they headed to where Patrick told me the beach was. _Guess she has a boyfriend…_

I watched the archery kids a bit more when I felt someone beside me.

"You tried it yet?", Patrick asked.

I smiled. "No, no yet. But I'm sure looking forward to it"

A horn sounded in the distance, announcing dinner.

"Come on. Let's find out who your godly parent is", Patrick said.

The claiming ceremony was something that had been created, Patrick had explain, when some Percy Jackson saved Olympus and declined immortality from the Gods. He asked for them to claim their children instead. So now, when a new camper arrived, a ceremony took place at dinner so the kid could sit at the right table with his or her brothers and sisters. I stood nervously next to Chiron, who smiled reassuringly before the pavillion was in complete silence.

_What if they're wrong? What if they made a mistake and no one… claims me? Would I go back to my place?_

My train of thought was interrupted by Chiron, who cleared his throat and said to the campers:

"Welcome every one of you! I expect you didn't have many problems back at your homes. Now, without much more to say, I have the pleasure to introduce you to Danielle Williams, who's about to be claimed. Child, when you are, you will take your place among your brothers and sisters at your table", he instructed. "Let's all pray to the Gods now, to show them that we need their assistance!". Everybody bowed their head and waited.

Suddenly, someone gasped in the crowd.

An olive blossom appeared above my head.

"A child of Athena. All welcome Danielle Williams, daughter of Athena!", Chiron said.

Everybody started cheering up, and I went to the Athena table smiling nervously. Annabeth moved so I could sit next to her. She looked delighted. "I knew it! I knew it!", she kept saying. All of my brothers and sisters smiled politely at me, and after we took our food and offered a portion to our mother, we started eating.

I ate in silence, listening to all the conversations around me. Architecture, theories… _You shouldn't be surprised. These are childs of _Athena! _Of course they're mentioning all these topics…_

Annabeth must have understood that this was a lot to take in, because she didn't ask me anything during the meal.

After eating, we sat around the fire and ate marshmallows, singing all this songs… _I must be dreaming_, I thought.

* * *

Annabeth showed me our cabin, and where I would sleep. A simple bed, with white sheets and a night table. I suddenly remembered something.

"Annabeth, you think it would be possible to call my dad?", I asked.

"Sure, but we don't use phones here. Attrack to many monsters. Come here, I'll show you to send an Iris-message". _So that's what Patrick did before…_

She took out a coin, made a rainbow with a flashlight and a water spray, tossed the coin across the rainbow and said "Iris, accept this offering", she looked at me, "Now say the place and the name of your father and wait for the image to show you, okay? I'll give you some privacy. Don't stay out too long!", she added.

"Okay… Um… Christian Williams, Museum of Natural History?", I said hesitantly.

The image shimmered, and then I had my dad in front of me, looking at blue prints.

"Dad!", I said.

He looked up. He's eyes widened.

"Dan?"

"Hey, dad. How are you?"

"I'm.. fine, hon. You got to Camp Half-Blood?"

"You knew about this place?"

"Your mother sent me a letter when you turned 12... She said that I might need to know about it someday. Guess she was right"

"You knew who she was?"

"I have to say, I never met such a wise woman in my life, so it's only right that she's Athena", he sighed.

I decided that to change the subject was the safest thing I could do.

"Um… You know, Chiron said that there are year rounders here… It would solve the… Issues we have. I could stay", I said, smiling sadly.

"Yes, that would be in fact the solution. But… Only if you want to, Dan. It's okay by me if you still want to come over", he said with a small smile.

I imitated him. "Thanks, dad. But… I'll let you know when I've made up my mind"

"That's fine, too".

"I do need some of my stuff, though…", I said, frowning, "You think you could send me a package with some clothes, my sneakers, and some of my books? Oh! And my notebook, please", I finished.

"_The Looking Glass Wars, Artemis Fowl _and a couple of your history books?", he asked, grinning.

"You know me too well"

"That's for all the fights", he teased.

We both laughed at that.

"I gotta go now. For what I understood, I'll get eaten by the harpies if I don't go in now", I said.

He laughed.

"Dad, I'm not joking", I said shaking my head.

"Oh… Well, I guess I'll talk to you another time, 'kay Dan? Love you", he said.

I waved my hand through the message, after said good bye to him. _Love you too, dad._

* * *

**So.... that's chapter three...**

**Danielle: Could you please make me friends with someone? Someone that _not_ Patrick?**

**Me: I'll think about it.**

**Danielle: You're mean.**

**Me: Deal with it.**

**Review! :]**


	4. I Get Special Armory

**Hi there! Just a few words before going on with the story-**

**Awesome One and PowerofWords12 are the most amazing people ever for being the first reviewers :]**

**Oh, and PowerofWords12 review was great because it was NOT a flame :D**

**Let's see… Yep, that's about it.**

* * *

**_Last chapter…_**

_I waved my hand through the message, after I said good bye to him. Love you too, dad._

* * *

**Chapter 4- I get special armory**

A few things you need to know if you ever go to Camp Half-Blood.

1. It's unpredictable.

2. Don't mess with the Ares Cabin.

3. Don't try to argue with a child of Athena (even if you are one, the argument can last an eternity, which is not good considering we're not immortal)

4. Mr. D. was, is and always will be insufferable. _That, _doesn't change.

The week after I got claimed was like a blur before my eyes. I decided I would try everything to see what my strenghts were.

But first, I made my first friend. A girl named Jasmin, one of my half sisters, sat next to me at breakfast the morning next to the claiming ceremony.

"Morning", she said, smiling. "How was your first night?", she asked.

"Um…". You have to understand, this was odd for me- I wasn't very… Social. "It was… good, I think", I said while watching her turn her drink from orange to apple juice. _I have to get one of those goblets… _

"So no weird dreams?", she asked. Suddenly, everyone at the table was silent, waiting for my answer.

"Eh… no, not that I remember", I said, frowing. I _always _remember my dreams, no matter how crazy they are.

Everybody groaned.

"Great…"

"Beginner's luck…"

"You wait…"

"That's a first!"

Jasmin laughed. I heard another bunch of comments like those and then faced her.

"What's wrong?", I asked, thinking something was wrong with me.

"Oh, they're just complaining because it is normal for a demigod to have clairvoyant dreams. Only some of us don't get one every night, so you're pretty lucky", she explained. "They give a hell of a headache, not to mention you can't rest properly", she muttered bitterly.

I didn't know what to answer. I decided to stuff my mouth with a large piece of toast instead.

"Do you have any armory yet?", Jasmin asked.

I had to swallow quickly, so I regretted the toast.

"No, not yet.", I replied. _Great, now my throat hurts_. I took a sip of my grape juice (my favorite). _No, still hurts._

"I could go with you to get some, if you like", she said smiling.

"Thanks", I smiled back. It was so easy to be around my half siblings…

Annabeth, who had been listening all along, interrupted my happy thoughts.

"Guess we'll save Greek for later", she said.

Oh, crap. I totally forgot she was going to teach me Greek.

"Oh! I'm sorry Annabeth, I forgot…"

"Don't worry! I'm just teasing you!", she laughed. "We'll have plenty of time for you to learn".

I smiled, and finished my breakfast.

* * *

Jasmin went with me to the Hephaestus Cabin. When I mentioned I came with Patrick, she said we would try there first. No idea why, though.

"Patrick? As in Patrick Turner?", she asked, when I explain how I got to camp.

_I don't know his last name… How could I forget to ask him something _that_ simple?_

"I don't know his last name", I confessed, a little embarrassed. "I only know he's a son of Hephaestus".

That seemed to be him, because Jasmin insisted to go to his Cabin then.

We stood before the brick made, factory-like Cabin, and because of all the noise that came from it, Jasmin had to knock three times, almost taking the door down.

"Who is it?", a hoarse voice asked from inside.

"Open up Maxwell!", Jasmin yelled over the noise.

"Tent? Is that you?", a boy around 16 opened the door. He was wearing gloves and had a burning piece of metal in his hand. "What brings you here?"

"Well, isn't that a nice, warm welcome. I'm showing Danielle around, but we want to get her armory first", Jasmin explained.

"Maxwell" frowned. "You know that we don't exactly make armory for everyone, Tent"

Jasmin winked at me, and smiled. "See, Danielle here knows Patrick"

"Oh… Right… Well, come on in, then", Maxwell said, smiling mischievously.

I understood nothing from that conversation, but got inside with Maxwell and Jasmin. Inside, the Cabin was full of gadgets, metal and montains of tools. The beds were way on the back, and looked more like shelves to me. They had so many stuff on them, it was hard to see that they were actually _beds. _On the metal panels I could see our reflections altered by the form of it, like circus mirrors. Jasmin, tall, skinny and beautiful, with her wavy black hair to her waist (she was one of the few kids of Athena who wasn't blond), her grey eyes and ivory skin, had suddenly a head that was way too big and was terribly fat; me, average height, not skinny enough to be anorexic (thank the Gods), tanned, with auburn hair and navy blue eyes… My brothers and sisters said I was the one that had the same features of our mother. I looked way almost like a two-dimensional cartoon, with feet big enough to be small dolphins. It was rather funny.

"So how's it going, Tent? You finally made up your mind that you can't resist me?", Maxwell asked teasingly.

"In your dreams, Jordan", she rolled her eyes. "So where is Turner anyway?"

"Oh! Right, you came for _him,_ not for me", he winked at her. "TURNER! Someone's looking for you!", he turned to us, "Sorry to leave you, ladies, but I have work to do", he winked once more, and then went off to work on the piece of metal he had been holding. "Nice too meet you, Danielle!", he added, waving.

"Thinks a lot of himself, that one…", I said.

"You got that right", Jasmin said.

"Jordan, who's….? Oh", Patrick appeared, and he looked at Jasmin, then at me.

"Hello, Turner", Jasmin said, smiling. "Long time, no see"

"What are you guys doing here?", Patrick said, smiling.

"Well, Dan here wanted to get some armory", Jasmin started, looking innocently at the floor. She continued. "So, she thought that, who's better working with metal that a Hephaestus son?", she smiled.

"Oh… I see what you're doing Tent! And no!", he said, shaking his head, "I don't make things for other campers! But of course, you knew that", he said, cocking his head to the left.

_Oh… I get it now. She wants him to make my armory, but since he doesn't do any for other campers in particular, she'll use the "she's-the-new-camper-and-she-doesn't-know-anything-about-this" excuse. _I smiled internly. I considered myself a good actress.

"You won't do my armory?", I said looking as surprised as I could.

"Danielle, I'm sorry, I just don't do that. It would mean doing it for everybody!"

"Oh… Well, that's fine. I guess I'll use the ones that are made already", I sighed. "If only I'd known about this… I wouldn't be so disappointed…"

Jasmin looked at me and I swear she could have given me an Academy Award.

Patrick seemed to be in deep thought. Jasmin cleared her throat, making him flinch.

"Well, I guess we better go now, Dan, there's nothing we can do. Come on, I'll show you where we keep the _regular_ armory", she said, pulling me with her.

We were about to reach the door, trying our bests not to burst in laughter, when we heard a growl.

"Fine!"

We turned.

"What?", I asked.

"Fine, I'll make you armory", he said shaking his head. "You'll be the death of me, Williams", he smiled.

"You will?", I asked brightly, "Thanks! Oh, thank you so much Patrick!"

"Just… Don't mention it. Okay?", he said, "No, really, _don't_ mention it. Otherwise I'll have a line of campers waiting for "brand new armory", and I can't handle that. I only fix things for the others, never do things from scratch unless they are for the general use, or for one of my brothers", he sighed. Now, go now, I have a lot of work to do, thanks to you", he said teasingly.

"Don't you need measures or something?", I asked, genuinely curious.

"I already know everything I need to know", he winked. "I'll call you when it's ready. See you around, Tent", he added.

"You knew he would do this all along, didn't you?", I asked Jasmin.

"And you figured it out, too, eventually", she said, looking proud.

"Daughters of Athena, alright", I said, laughing.

* * *

**Well… yeah, I used one of my very special friends for Dan's first friend!! Just to show how much you mean to me! :]**

**Review please!! :]**

**Ps. I just saw the first episode of Glee and I loved it!!!!**


	5. I Discover My Strengths

_**Last chapter…**_

"_I already know everything I need to know", he winked. "I'll call you when it's ready. See you around, Tent", he added._

"_You knew he would do this all along, didn't you?", I asked Jasmin._

"_Daughters of Athena, alright", I said, laughing._

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Discover My Strengths**

After I talked to Patrick on my first official day as a camper, I decided to relax and start enjoying myself like the others.

Jasmin went with me to try kayak on my first day. I guess it could have been worse. Thank the Gods I know how to swim, otherwise I would have drowned. In my defense, it was all Jasmin's fault. She was showing me how to prevent a fall, when she fell herself. I started laughing so hard, that I flipped over with my kayak too, so we both ended up dragging our kayaks to shore, laughing like crazy and completely wet from head to toes.

The next day I started with my Greek lessons with Annabeth, which, to my surprise, were totally easy. She said I was a natural at this. I was proud of myself. After a few hours, I understood it almost completely. Annabeth said that the kids in the Athena Cabin were mainly the teachers.

"When you are completely fluent, you'll be able to teach too, if you want", she said, smiling proudly.

Annabeth was truly a big sister. We talked for hours. It was great to have someone like her, because I was one of the few campers who hadn't arrived at an early age. I found out did she did indeed have a boyfriend, who happened to be the Percy Jackson from the stories, and she told me all there was to know about the war. I got to know him short after, and he was very nice.

"But don't even think about laying eyes on him", Annabeth said teasingly, "Percy's _mine_", she said, and winked.

The third day, I opened my Cabin's door, and I flinched, finding Patrick about to knock. He smiled.

"There you are. I was looking for you, Tent told me you were here", he said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just… Working on a project here…", I said, my eyes drifting to my notes.

"What are you working on?", he asked, getting inside.

_Sure, come on in._

"Nothing important… Just a few stories. I want to be a writer when I grow up", I said, blushing a bit.

"A writer? But that sounds more like an Apollo kid to me", he said looking through my notes.

I shrugged. "My siblings say that I am more of a strategist than a science person. I mean, sure, architecture and theories and facts are important, but I want to leave something behind, and what better way than a book?", I said.

"Hmm… True…"

"So why are you here?"

"Oh! I forgot! It's ready", Patrick's eyes shined with excitement. "Want to check it out?"

I thought about it for a moment. I guess it was alright, since I didn't have any specific plans for today.

I smiled. "Sure"

We went to the arena, where all my armory was. I saw a dagger, a sword, a bow and a few arrows.

"I'm still working on the helmet and all the other pieces to protect you, but I figured you might wanted to try the weapons first", he said looking at his work.

I took the dagger. The work _was_ indeed beautiful. The pommel and the grip were both in black leather, with stripes of a shiny metal that looked like silver swirling around it. The blade was made of iron and was straight and pointy. The scabbard was completely made of black leather, matching the hilt.

"That's for when you're not at camp. It won't kill any mosters, but it comes in handy for the outdoors", he explained.

Next, was the sword.

The same black leather for the hilt, this time the swirling stripes made a pattern. _It's an olive blossom_, I recognized. It was only the silhouette of it, but it looked just like the one that had appeared above my head three nights ago. This blade was made out of celestial bronze, and it had the perfect weight. Not too heavy, not too light. Just perfect. Patrick had been right: he knew everything he needed to know.

"How is it going to work outside camp? I mean, with the Mist and everything…", I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence, because the sword flew out of my hand, and floated in front of me, glowing. We had to cover our eyes, for it was so bright. When I looked again, a ring was floating where my sword had been. I put it on. It was made entirely of silver, and had the same olive blossom on it. I took it off, and the blossom grew like a tree, except it grew to my sword. I smiled, and looked up.

_Thanks, mum._

"And last but not least…"

The bow and the arrows. The bow I was sure it was made of silver. The swirling pattern was there, too. _Guess it's kinda like my theme_, I thought, smiling. And the string…

"It's unicorn hair", Patrick said, looking satisfied with himself. "Unbreakable"

The arrows were made of celestial bronze, but they were only 5 of them.

"They will always appear when you need them in the quiver", Patrick said.

"Stop that!"

He looked surprised. "Stop what?"

"Stop answering every question in my head. Keyword: _head._ Seriously how do you do that?", I asked.

"Oh… I… Really don't know. I just do", he said, smiling innocently.

I shot him a skeptical look.

"You're just… easy to read for me", he added.

I didn't look too convinced.

"I really don't know!"

"Whatever…"

"You want to try some archery?", he asked, trying to change the subject.

I narrowed my eyes, and I sighed.

"Fine", I said rolling my eyes. "Let's go"

At the archery field, I made it clear that I hadn't done this before. My first arrow fell even before I put it on the bow.

"Here, let me help you", Patrick said.

He took my arrow, put it in my hand and told me how to hold the bow.

"You have good aim?"

"I don't…"

"Doesn't matter. We're about to find out"

I put the arrow on the bow and pulled.

Patrick cocked his head to the left, looking at my stand.

"You shouldn't hold the bow that high", he came to me and stood behind me. He put his hand above my hand on the bow, and lowered it until he thought it was better. I blushed, and I wished he didn't notice.

"There you go. Now pull…"

I pulled.

"Aim…"

I aimed.

"Release"

I didn't release.

"What's wrong?"

"Just… Hold on a sec, I want to try something". My dad had always told me to take a deep breath before doing something new.

I breathed in, aimed again. I closed my eyes briefly, let the breath out, opened my eyes, and released.

To my surprise, it landed close to the target.

"Not bad, Williams, not bad at all"

Patrick looked surprised.

"I reckon with a bit more practice you'll have perfect aim…", he took an arrow of his own quiver, aimed, and shot. "Like this", he finished.

I looked at his arrow. It had landed exactly on target. He looked smug.

I rolled my eyes.

"Feel like trying swordsmanship?"

Patrick smiled.

Jasmin decided to join us in the arena, insisting to go first against me.

She taught me the basic moves first- how to dodge, block, and easy attacks. Half an hour later she stopped, saying I was ready for now.

"I want you to get creative", she said, shrugging, when I asked why she didn't show me any more moves.

_Okay…._

"Let's see what you got!", Jasmin said.

We started circling around each other, then, out of nowhere, she slashed for my neck. I blocked, and then slashed for her legs. She jumped, rolled just like I did with Annabeth's knife, and attacked again. We kept doing this for what seemed forever.

_She wants me to get creative… She's always making _me_ block _her_…. She's just tiring me up! I _have_to get creative._

I rolled and waited for her attack, instead of blocking her, I dodged, rolled behind her and kicked her in the legs so she fell over. She turned over, wide-eyed. _Ha! Didn't see that one coming, did you?_

I kicked her sword out of her hand and put mine in my scabbard.

"Guess that means I win!", I started saying. But I didn't get a chance to finish, because she got up, took a short knife and pinned me to a tree behind me. She retrieved her sword with her foot, something I found completely amazing, and put the blade to my throat.

"No, _I_ win", she said, shaking her head. "_Always, _and I mean it, always be sure your enemy ran out of options before lowering your guard".

"That's not fair!"

"Maybe not", Patrick interviened, "But she did beat you. In the end, you couldn't reach your weapon and she had hers in front of your throat. In a real fight, you would have died"

"But you got creative, with the dodge… That was really quick. Great speed", Jasmin smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of this in no time", she reassured me.

"Hey Turner! TURNER!", a voice called. We turned, and a tall teenager with messy, sandy blond hair came into view. Maxwell was here. "Oh, hi there Tent, Williams. Everything alright?", he winked. His hazel eyes were so dark they almost seemed black. "Mate, we've been looking for you _all _day! Where have you been?"

"Just teaching _Williams _here some stuff", Patrick said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, man, but we were just wondering where in Hades you were!"

"Oh, sorry. Guess I lost track of time", he turned to us. "Gotta go, Jordan probably wants some help with something. Oh, Tent? Capture of the Flag is on Friday. Same team, right?"

"Right", Jasmin said.

"Cool, see you at dinner!"

"Where exactly is Jordan from again?", I asked Jasmin while I gathered all my brand new weapons.

"His mother is Irish. You noticed the accent, didn't you?", she said.

"Yeah… Hey, do you _really_ like him, or…."

"Dan!", she said, but she smiled. "Let's just say, that unless he stops thinking he's Apollo himself, we'll stay friends"

"Uhhhhh! Someone's got a crush on Maxwell!"

"Oh, shut up…."

* * *

**Okay, I really hate fighting scenes. The reason? I don't know how to write them!! So tell me what'd you think of it!**

**People, be nice- if you don't review, I won't continue!**

**So go green- click the freaking sign already!**

**Lots of love :]**


	6. I Defend the Flag

_**Last chapter…**_

"_Uhhhhh! Someone's got a crush on Maxwell!"_

"_Oh, shut up…."_

* * *

**Chapter 6- I Defend the Flag**

I spent the next days working on my skills with either with swordsmanship or archery. I must say, I was impressed with myself. I couldn't beat Jasmin yet, but I had disarmed Patrick twice, and even Maxwell volunteered to help me, and I beat him. Although, according to Patrick and Jasmin, that didn't count, because he was excellent in _archery_, not in _swordsmanship_. But I still considered it like a personal victory.

The climbing wall was another story. When I finally made it all the way down, I had my clothes full of holes, and my jeans were ripped a bit, too. In conclusion, I would die climbing that wall again, if no one was there to help me. I preferred to stay down, helping the others secure the climbers, and yelling at them what the better paths were.

On Friday morning I remembered that Patrick had said something about Capture of the Flag. I wondered if it was for real- with killing and stuff. I decided to ask Jasmin after breakfast.

I found her in our Cabin, looking through some books.

"Hey, Jazz", I hesitated. "Are you busy?", I remembered how much it bugged me when people interrupted me.

"Hmmm?", she didn't look up.

"Jazz?"

No answer.

"Jazz?!"

She shook her head. "What? Where? Who?"

I laughed. "Nothing, I asked if you were busy, 'cause I want to ask you something."

"Oh". she said. "Oh! No, not at all! What's going on?"

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just looking through strategies for Capture of the Flag."

I smiled. "That's exactly what I came to talk to you about. What… Is it exactly?". I felt childish. Again.

Jasmin didn't look like she thought it was childish, she seemed to meditate the answer.

"Well, you've read about it, right? It's like the books say, but without killing, and maiming… You know, after all this is only a Camp", she smiled, "What do you want to do?"

"You mean in Capture of the Flag?"

"Yeah."

"Um… I'm not sure. I'm still not an expert with the sword…"

"How about… Defending the flag? You could use your bow if you don't feel like fighting with your sword."

"You think I can do it?"

"Don't worry, for the Gods sake! You'll be fine. I _know_ you can do this. Piece of cake!"

I gave her a small smile.

"I trust you then."

"Good. Look for me after dinner, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

* * *

I spent my afternoon working on my aim.

I was about to retrieve an arrow from a target when I heard someone behind me. To my surprise, it was Annabeth.

"I see you aim is getting better."

I smiled.

"Hi Annabeth. How's it going?"

"Good, everything's fine. Jasmin told me want to defend our flag. It was actually the position I was going to recommend you."

I put my arrow in my quiver. I didn't need to, since it would return on its own, but if felt good taking it from the target. I had nailed that shot.

"Something wrong?", I asked.

"Just wanted to tell you Jasmin's looking for you."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're worried about tonight."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Everybody thinks it will be the worst thing ever, but it's actually fun. I promise."

I sighed. "If you say so…"

* * *

Later that day, I was ready to fight in my shiny new armory. I held my bow firmly, surprising myself. I was really nervous.

"Just shoot at anybody that approaches the 'll be fine", Patrick had promised me. Everybody had such high expectations from me. This was not good.

After Chiron gave the instructions, we all took our places and the game started.

I had one knee on the ground. It gave me better visibility that way. I heard my team mates behind me whispering, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. A sudden movement near the trees made me wary. The same adrenaline I felt whenever I fought.

Two kids appeared, running towards us. I took one of my arrows and aimed. But I waited.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!", I recognized Scott, from the Demeter Cabin.

I didn't answer. I waited for my target to come closer.

He was just in front of the flag, which was conveniently in front of a tree. I shot.

The boy was now pinned to the tree, looking absolutely frustrated. He tried to get rid of the arrow, but I didn't need it, so it stayed there.

Scott let out a breath.

"You scared me there, Williams!"

"You have to trust me when I'm aiming at something, Scott."

"Sorry, but you can't blame me; you know, being new and all…"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you know better for next time, then."

The other kid was on the floor, with Lucy's (Apollo) blade at his throat.

"Good job there, Dan."

"Thanks, Lu."

She was pretty nice. She had been the one who had healed my wounds when I climbed the wall.

Scott suddenly jerked his head up.

5 kids were now sorrounding us, each one with a sword in their hands. Oh-uh.

"Guys, you trust me right?"

"Yeah Williams, but you…"

"I need you to trust me once more. I can't do much since I don't have my sword with me, so take care of those three, I'll take care of the others."

"You're the Athena kid after all", said Lucy shrugging, and she slashed to the first kid that was brave enough to attack her. Lucy was fierce, and she had a reputation everybody knew at camp.

I had already aimed for one of the others- Christopher, Ares Cabin. He was about ot touch our flag when I shot.

"Oh no you don't."

He landed on the grass, unable to move. Next was… What was her name again? Right, Samantha, Zeus Cabin. She would be tougher.

She dodged my first arrow, so I had one left. That was not good, because if I needed one more, that could release one of my prisioners. I aimed, and waited. She was as fast as lightning, but I trusted my bow.

I didn't get the chance to shoot at her. Instead I tackled her to the side when she grabbed our flag, and her sword made a nice cut on my arm. We both got up quickly, but when I was about to shoot and she was about to slash at my neck, we heard a bunch of victory cries. _We won!_, I thought triumphantly.

Samantha lowered her sword and shook her head. She ran to her side of the battle to see what had happened.

I did the same to find Jasmin. She had a small bump on her head, but other than that she was fine.

"So?", she asked brightly, "Did you have fun?"

"That was… Interesting, I must admit. Full of adrenaline", I said.

My team mates started laughing.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

"Spoken like a true Athena's child", Annabeth said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I winced.

"Oh! You're hurt!", she said, examinating my arm.

"Yeah, Samantha from Zeus did that. Or should I say, her _blade _did that. It gave me a cut when I tackled her"

"You _tackled _her?"

"Hey, you were the one that said I had to get creative!", I told Jasmin. She laughed.

Everybody started going to either the nursery, or to take a shower, when I heard a voice next to my ear.

"So, did the bow work?"

I flinched.

"Patrick! Don't do that again!", I said, angrily.

He chuckled.

"You didn't answer my question."

I rolled my eyes.

"It worked just fine, thank you."

He raised his eyebrows.

"It was perfect, okay? Perfect! And I thank you for giving such great armory, it was so nice of you to make an exception for me and I am forever in debt with you. Does that work?"

He smiled. "It's a start"

I shook my head, smiling.

"You're impossible". I hesitated, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's the deal with people wanting _you_ to make them armory?"

He sighed.

"And you call yourself a child of Athena… If you don't mind me saying it, I am the best blacksmith in America, after Hephaestus."

"I know that part, but no how."

"Easy. He taught me himself."

"Hephaestus?"

"Yes."

I was amazed by that. _It would be great to have your godly parent teach you…_

"What was it like?"

"Pardon?", he looked startled. As if he had been in another place.

"What was it like, being taught by him?"

"Oh… Tough. It really was. But in the end, hard work paid up", he smiled.

I sighed. I doubted Athena would teach me _anything. _She looked too busy to me. Besides, why would she take me? Of all her sons and daughters?

"Danielle? Is something wrong?", he asked, reducing the space between us.

I noticed I had been looking down to the grass the whole time. I'd spaced out. But now Patrick was only a few inches away from me, and I blushed, to my good luck.

"No, no, everything's fine". he looked concerned. "I was just thinking about my mother", I looked down my arm. I was still bleeding.

_Great. That's gonna leave a mark._

"I have to get to the nursery, I'll get Lucy to see if she can heal this", I said, looking at the cut.

Patrick frowned, then grabbed my arm and looked at it closely.

"It doesn't look too deep, but it's a long cut…", he said. He met my eyes.

"I… Have to… Go… Heal this…", I said, while I looked away and started heading to the Big House. I left him there, but I heard his steps following mine after a few seconds. Even for me that had been funny. I sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I had to leave. _But did I want to leave?_

_Oh shut up,_ I told the annoying voice. Great. Now I was arguing with _myself._

* * *

**Okay… This was hard to write, but it was one of my favorite chapters. Don't know why, just is. **

**I hear suggestions on what's going to happen next :] ****Review! You know you want to!!!**


	7. I Start Having Dreams

**

* * *

**

A few things to say before I go on with this story:

**So, I got my first flame. It was… interesting. But hey, don't like it, don't read. Sorry. From now on, please only constructive criticism. No flames. And I'll say it again: this the first time I do this, so have mercy! On with the story, now.**

* * *

_**Last chapter…**_

"_I… Have to… Go… Heal this…", I said, while I looked away and started heading to the Big House. I left him there, but I heard his steps following mine after a few seconds. Even for me that had been funny. I sounded like I was trying to convince myself that I had to leave. But did I want to leave?_

_Oh shut up, I told the annoying voice. Great. Now I was arguing with myself._

* * *

**Chapter 7- I Start Having Dreams**

He coughed blood. Again. I wanted to do something to help him, but I just couldn't move. The woman torturing him laughed. I got goose bumps when I heard her laughter.

"You really think you can ignore me and get away with it?", the woman asked. She was both beautiful and terrifying.

The man looked at her narrowing his eyes.

"And you wonder why I don't like you", he muttered, earning another punch from the woman.

Just then, he looked in my direction.

"Danielle…", he mouthed, and everything went black.

A high pitched scream woke me up. I realized, I was the one screaming.

* * *

"Dad!", I gasped.

I looked around, and I found my siblings looking at me with concerned expressions on their faces.

"Dan, are you okay?", a voice to my left asked. Jasmin was kneeling beside my bed, her eyes wide with fear.

"Dad…", I repeated, breathing heavily.

Who was the woman in my dream? And why was she torturing my dad? Millions of questions were appearing in my head, but I couldn't find the answer to any of them.

"Let's talk to Chiron", Jasmin said, helping me up.

I grabbed a jacket on the way, and we headed towards the Big House. We knocked, and a few seconds later, Chiron opened the door.

"Good morning, children", he said smiling. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be awake?"

Something must have showed in our faces, because he stopped smiling, and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked.

I was going to start explaining, but Jasmin beat me.

"Danielle started talking in her sleep", she said, eyeing me from the corner of her eyes.

Chiron raised his eyebrows, and then turned to me.

"Jasmin", I whispered, "you said it's common for demigods to have clairvoyant dreams, right?"

"Yeah, but you said you hadn't had any", she said hesitantly.

"Not until tonight", I said darkly. I looked down. I was starting to understand why everybody hated this dreams. My head ached so badly I wanted to scream.

"What was the dream about, child?", Chiron asked.

At first I didn't answer. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and started explaining, still with my eyes closed.

"I dreamed about a cave. It was very dark. A man was there, tied up. He was bleeding badly. Then, a woman came, and punched him in the face". I couldn't stop trembling. My voice sounded hoarse. "She was torturing him, apparently because he hadn't paid attention to her, or something. The man was… my dad". I fought the tears back. "He looked at me and mouthed my name, and everything went black."

"…"

The silence was pretty tense.

"What did the woman looked like?", Chiron suddenly asked.

I swallowed. "She had long, black hair up to her waist, and was dressed in a purple tunic. Her eyes…", I remembered the fear I've felt when I saw them. "Her eyes were dark blue, almost black." Jasmin put her hand on my shoulder, comforting me.

"Hecate", Chiron whispered.

"The goddess of magic? But why would she want Danielle's dad?", Jasmin asked. "It doesn't make any sense!", she added.

"Anything else you forgot to tell us? This is crucial, child.", Chiron said.

"Well… she said, and I quote, 'You think you can ignore me and get away with it' ", I remembered.

Chiron was deep in thought. "I think you need to see the Oracle, Danielle", he said bitterly. He showed me the way to the attic, where he said she would be. I climbed up, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

I had heard a lot of Rachel Dare, and I had wanted to meet her. Right now, I didn't exactly looked forward to it.

I knocked, and I heard a faint "Come in".

A room with bright colors, full of pictures and paintings was not what I'd expected to find. A girl with intense red hair was sitting on a bed, reading a book. She looked up, and smiled.

"Need a prophecy?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Ask your question then", she encouraged.

"Okay… What will happen to my dad?", I asked, praying that it was good news.

Rachel's eyes filled with a green, bright light and as she opened her mouth, her voice sounded different and raspy.

_Look for the liar of magic and hate,_

_A friend's decision will decide your fate. _

_Losing what you love the most is the cost,_

_For you to return from this quest, that is lost. _

Rachel passed out, luckily on her bed. I couldn't stop myself now, I was crying.

* * *

When I climbed down the stairs, I heard voices arguing. I found Maxwell, Patrick, Jasmin and Lucy in a discussion. When they saw me entering the room, they fell silent.

"What did Rachel say?", Jasmin asked anxiously.

I didn't answer. I looked at Chiron.

"It's okay child, tell us", he said. "Tell us everything she said"

I repeated my prophecy aloud, the silence only broke by my sobs.

"You need to pick someone to go with you on this quest", Chiron said, looking down.

Pick someone? I couldn't pick someone! Someone would die! I would be giving them a death sentence! And this quest was doomed already, so what was the point?

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. It was Patrick.

"I'll go", he said.

"No.", I said firmly.

He snorted. "What do you mean, 'no'? I'll go! I won't let you do this alone.", he looked so determined, it almost convinced me.

"I'll go, too", Jasmin said.

"No! I won't let any of you die!". I was angry now.

"Please Danielle! We _want _to go! We're volunteering! So give us a break and accept our help!", Jasmin said.

My hands were shaking. I couldn't believe they wanted to come with me. That showed so much loyalty- or so much stupidity. But there was no point in arguing. They wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine", I snapped. I wiped my tears away.

"Good. You'll part tomorrow afternoon", Chiron said. "We should get some breakfast. I bet all of you are starving."

I hadn't noticed how hungry I was until he mentioned it. Lucy and Maxwell glanced at me one more time, and then they headed for the pavilion. Patrick and Jasmin were still looking at me, arms folded.

"What was Lucy doing here?", I asked.

"She wanted to change the bandages of your cut", Patrick replied.

I looked at my arm. The bandages were vaguely stained with fresh blood. I would take care of that later. My two friends turned to go.

"Thanks", I muttered.

They faced me one more time. Jasmin hugged me, and we went to get some breakfast together.

* * *

Lucy said my wound would be healed completely by tomorrow, so I had nothing to worry about.

_Except for the fact that one of your friends is going to die in your quest, that is already lost._

So much for not worrying.

I was at the beach, deep in thought when a bright light shined to my left. I turned, and a woman with grey eyes stood in front of me.

"Danielle", she said. Her voice was full of wisdom.

"Mother", I said, bowing my head. It was the first time I saw her, but I was still too focused on my quest.

"I want to wish you good luck on your quest", she said calmly.

I nodded.

"I also want to give you this", she said. She was holing an olive blossom.

"The person you give this to, is the one that's going to survive in your quest", she explained quietly. "I know it's not very fair to only give you one, but I figured maybe you wanted to have a choice." She handed me the flower. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful.

"Thank you mother", I said.

She smiled. But it was a weird smile, like she was trying to hide something with it.

"I must go now, child. Good luck", she said. I covered my eyes to prevent myself from seeing her true godly form.

_She wishes me good luck when I'm failing anyway. Brilliant._

* * *

**I'm not sure how that prophecy was, but that's the best I could do! I suck at rhymes...**

**Review :]**


	8. We Leave Camp HalfBlood

_**Last chapter…**_

_She smiled. But it was a weird smile, like she was trying to hide something with it._

"_I must go now, child. Good luck", she said. I covered my eyes to prevent myself from seeing her true godly form._

_She wishes me good luck when I'm failing anyway. Brilliant._

* * *

**Chapter 8- We Leave Camp Half-Blood.**

The next day I got up, went to the pavilion and ate my breakfast in silence. It was flavorless. Last night I'd had another dream. In this one, Hecate beat up my dad so badly, he passed out. I was not in a good mood: too tired, too nervous, too scared.

I spent the rest of the day on my Cabin, looking for information on the goddess of magic.

"_She's full of jealousy, and she won't stop until she achieves her goal", _I've read in a book. I closed the book after this sentence.

A soft knock was heard, and the door opened. I was expecting to see one of my siblings. To my surprise, it was Percy.

"Hey", he said.

I just looked at him. I wasn't actually in the mood for talking. He waited for me to answer.

"I want to wish you good luck on your quest", he said, seeing I wasn't going to say anything.

_More good luck I won't have,_ I thought darkly.

"You know, prophecies don't always mean what we think they mean", he said, trying to comfort me.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say. Just know we're here for you", he gave me a last glance, and then shut the door behind him.

I sighed. I took my bow and my quiver, my scabbard with my sword and my dagger. I figured, since we were going outdoors, it might be useful.

Another knock on the door. This time, it was Patrick.

"Chiron said we're leaving in 30 minutes", he said quietly.

I nodded, and looked away. It was hard for me to look at him when I knew he might die.

"Listen, it's going to be okay", he said reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. Please. I hate seeing you like this", he muttered.

I didn't realized I was crying until a tear fell on my hand.

"Dan… Please", he sat on my bed. He looked me in the eye.

I wiped my tears away, and I took a deep breath.

"I can help it", I simply said.

What he did next was so unexpected, I stopped crying immediately. He took my face between his hands, and he kissed me. I hadn't done anything close to this before, but I felt my face as red as a strawberry.

He let me go, and looked down.

"What was that for?", I whispered.

"Just in case", he replied with the same tone I had used.

The third knock today made us jump. It was Jasmin. She looked suspiciously at us.

"You guys are ready? We must get going now", she said, frowning.

"Yeah, let me go to say goodbye to my Cabin mates. I'll meet you at the Big House", Patrick said. We nodded, and he took off.

Jasmin gave me a meaningful look, and raised her eyebrows.

I hesitated.

"He kissed you, didn't he?", she said. _Know-it-all…_

I nodded, feeling myself blush again.

She shook her head, and smiled, to my surprise.

"About time!", she exclaimed.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. She helped me put all my stuff together and we headed to meet Chiron.

* * *

"Hecate's cave is just outside of New York City, in the woods. North-west from camp", Chiron said, as he handed me a backpack. Argus was waiting for us in the van. "I wish you good luck, or at least the best you can get", he added grimly.

He turned to my friends.

"As for you, I'm proud of both of you, and I want you to do your best to help Danielle", he said, putting his hand on Patrick's shoulder.

Jasmin gave him a hug.

"Goodbye, Chiron", she muttered.

"Goodbye, my children", he said, looking down.

Annabeth was there, too, her eyes a bit red. It looked like she had been crying. She gave Jasmin a hug, and then she turned to face me. She was trembling.

"Please, please come back", she whispered in my ear while she gave me a hug. It took all my will power to stop me from crying.

"I'll do my best", I promised her.

Percy gave me a hug, too.

"Take care, lil' sis", he had decided to call me that because he thought I was like family.

I nodded, and so, we parted.

* * *

On our way, I decided to see what was inside the backpack Chiron had given me, although I already had my guesses. Ambrosia, nectar, drachmas and regular money. I took the olive blossom out of my pocket and I put it in as well. If Jasmin and Patrick noticed the flower, they didn't show it. Argus left us in front of a gas station, the last one before the woods began.

"We should buy some food. We don't know how long we're gonna be here", I suggested. We went inside the gas station, and got snacks and 3 large bottles of water.

It was already dark, so we decided to make a camp just in the wood'd borderline. No one had said a word since we took off, and it was really starting to bug me. Patrick made a fire, and he took out a silver, round object. A compass.

He sighed. "Well, we're in the right direction", he said, putting his compass away.

"Good. How far do you think the cave is?" , I mused.

"Well, deep in the woods, so no one notices it, that's for sure", Jasmin said.

"Did you have another dream?", Patrick asked me,

I nodded. "Yeah, he passed out in this one. Hecate was beating him up so badly…", my voice trembled.

Jasmin put an arm around my shoulders. "He's tough", she said. "I bet he can hang on till we arrive".

I sighed, wishing I could know for sure if that was true. My dad _was_ tough, I just didn't know _how_ tough.

Jasmin seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"Well, I bet he's tougher than mine", she said bitterly. "My dad is a man of books, he would never take me hiking, or camping… Or any of that. It was extremely annoying", she rolled her eyes.

"You don't get along with him?", I asked.

"No, I do. But I wished he would do something else apart from being in his study. He's a workaholic", she explained.

"What is your mum like, Patrick?", I asked him.

"She's a mechanic", he said smiling. "That's why Dad took interest in her. Most amazing woman he'd ever met, he said. Sometimes I miss her. I feel extremely guilty for leaving her all alone, but it's for her own good", he said. "I'm thinking about building an automaton for her, sometimes", he joked, and we all laughed.

"Year rounder, then?", I asked.

"That's right", he confirmed.

We spent a few minutes in silence, looking at the fire.

"It's late", Jasmin said, "We should go to sleep. I'll take the first watch."

"Don't be silly. I'll take it. You didn't sleep all night! You told me this morning", I said, yawning.

Patrick snorted. "Right. _I'll _take the first watch. You two are way too tired". he leaned against a tree. "Go on, I'll wake one of you later anyway so don't get too comfortable", he teased.

Jasmin and I exchanged looks, and rolled our eyes.

"Fine", we both muttered.

"That's better", Patrick said, grinning.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, I opened my eyes. I just couldn't sleep. I looked beside me. Jasmin was snoring quietly. I smiled, and looked at Patrick, who was sharpening his knife.

"Can't sleep?", he guessed.

I shook my head. I got up, and sat right next to him.

"I am afraid I might dream again", I confessed after a while.

He sighed.

"Don't worry", he said. "Demigod dreams suck. It's just that way. But I won't let anything happen to you", he took my hand, catching me off guard and making me blush a little.

I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could say the same", I whispered.

I looked at him, and kissed him just like he had kissed me earlier that day.

"What was that for?", he quoted what I'd said.

"Just in case", I whispered, and I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think? If some of you think it was a bit cheesy or corny, sorry. I like cheesy and corny :]**

**So review!! **

**Ps. I'm glad PowerofWords12 is glad that he/she's one of my favorite reviewers! :D**


	9. I Am Offered A Choice

_**Last chapter…**_

_I looked at him, and kissed him just like he had kissed me earlier that day._

"_What was that for?", he quoted what I'd said._

"_Just in case", I whispered, and I shut my eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 9- I Am Offered A Choice**

The next morning we started getting deeper and deeper in the woods. We found no monsters so far, which I found weird, but Jasmin tripped over a rock, and she got a deep gash on her leg. She had to limp for a while, but after a sip nectar she felt better.

We had just sat down for a break and some food, when we heard a snapping sound. Like a broken branch. We all jumped at the sound.

Patrick looked around with wary eyes. "Um… Guys? I think we're being watched", he managed to choke out.

"Being watched? By who?", I asked.

To answer my question, 20 teenage girls appeared in the clearing, all armed with bows and with fierce looks on their faces.

"Artemis and her Hunt", Patrick finished. He seemed to have a hard time swallowing. A bunch of girls scared him? _That's a little sad_, I thought.

A girl with short, black hair stepped forward. She had some kind of silver crown on her head.

"Who are you?", she asked, her voice serious. She was one of the few that wasn't holding a bow. Instead, she had a scary looking shield, and a short sword.

A girl with auburn hair, who looked like a twelve-year-old, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, my brave one", her voice was calmed, but at the same time, it held so much power. "They mean us no harm."

Jasmin looked with wide eyes at the girl with the silver crown.

"You're Thalia Grace, aren't you?", she asked, in a faint whisper.

"Thalia", looked surprised. She narrowed her eyes, and cocked her head to the side.

"Daughters of Athena, right?", she examined our faces.

"And a son of Hephaestus", added the auburn-haired girl. The whole Hunt frowned.

"My lady, is it safe for us to lower our guard?", Thalia asked.

"Yes.", the girl replied. It didn't make much sense, a fifteen-year-old receiving orders from a younger girl. "My lady", she had called her. Then it hit me. _Of course…_

Artemis nodded, and the girls lowered her weapons. Their expressions, however, remained fierce.

"I'd like to talk to the girls", said Artemis. "Please, join me in my tent.", she asked us.

Jasmin and I exchanged looks of confusion, and followed her through the trees. I gave Patrick a reassuring nod, which he returned with a small smile that didn't convince me at all. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

Jasmin and I sat in Artemis' tent with her and Thalia. My friend gave me a nervous look.

"I believe you know why I called you here for", the goddess said quietly. "I'm offering you the choice to join the Hunt."

I looked down. A thousand things crossed my mind. My quest, the camp, Patrick… I knew her terms. Immortality. But did I really want to leave this life I was just embracing?

"I appreciate the offer, lady Artemis, but I won't join", I said. She nodded, and waited for Jasmin's answer. My half-sister had a strange look on her face. Was she considering to join?

"I am still not sure. Could I take some time to consider this?", she asked.

"You may, yes", Artemis answered. "Thalia, Jasmin, could you please leave the tent? I wish to speak with Danielle alone", she said. I frowned, surprised.

When the other left, the goddess looked me in the eye, and sighed.

"You have a dangerous task ahead of you, daughter of Athena", she stated.

I nodded, and I looked down.

"Lady Artemis, I am concerned. One of my friends will die in this quest.", I wasn't planning on asking her for advice, but the words seemed to slip out of my mouth. "My mother gave me a way to save one of them, but how can I choose between them?"

Artemis looked at me sadly.

"They are so loyal to you, did you know that?", she asked, and I nodded. "When the time comes, you'll make the right choice. Whatever that is, the other one will not be upset, I promise you that", she said. A light breeze brushed my face, and I understood what she had given me: a blessing.

"I would point you in the right direction to Hecate's cave", she added, "But that son of Hephaestus has a great sense of orientation. You may go now, I'm taking too much of your time."

"Thank you, my lady", I whispered.

She nodded, and gestured me to the entrance of the tent.

* * *

Outside, Thalia was chatting cheerfully with Jasmin, while Patrick was leaning against a tree, looking annoyed. I sat in front of him.

"Something wrong?", I asked.

"The Hunt doesn't like boys", he muttered.

I fought a smile.

"Did you eat anything? I'm starving", I tried to change the subject. While I grabbed a granola bar from my backpack, the olive blossom fell came out by accident. I was about to put it back inside, when Patrick's hand stopped me.

"What's that?", he asked, taking the flower and looking at it.

"Oh… Um… That's a…", I wasn't sure I should tell him what the blossom could do, but I remembered Artemis' blessing, so I sighed, and I continued. "That's a gift from mum. The one I give that", I pointed at the flower in his hand, "is the one that will survive in this quest", I finished quietly.

Patrick looked at the blossom almost with fear. But no greed at all.

"Do you know who you're gonna give it to?", he asked, his voice hoarse. It was curiosity, though, not pressure for me to decide.

I shook my head. "I don't know yet."

He nodded. I looked at him expectantly, and finally, he put the blossom inside the bag.

"Let's keep that away until you know what to do with it", he whispered, placing his hand upon mine. I realized I was shaking a bit.

Jasmin came to us, Thalia with her. The lieutenant frowned at the sight of Patrick and I holding hands. We blushed, and we let go immediately.

"Artemis said I can make my decision later", Jasmin informed Patrick.

He nodded, then looked at me. "Did_ you_ join?", he asked quietly.

I looked at Thalia from the corner of my eyes, and then took his hand again, without hesitation.

"No", I replied, and I smiled. He looked a bit surprised, but he smiled, too.

* * *

We said our goodbyes that night. The Hunters had to keep going, and we had to get to Hecate's cave. But I thanked Artemis as we walked away from their camp for the gift she had given me.

When we settled our camp, it was late. Patrick agreed _not_ to take the first watch after some convincing from Jasmin and me. So, my half-sister and I spent some quality time talking about today's events.

Jasmin's leg was healed, thanks to Artemis, and she was looking at the spot where her scar would have been.

"So you're going to join, huh?", I asked her. I had my arms wrapped around my knees, and I was looking at the fire.

"I still don't know, but I think I will", she said quietly.

Then, I remembered something.

"What about Maxwell?", I asked. She flinched at the name.

"What about him?", she asked, surprised.

"Didn't you like him?", I guessed she hadn't thought of him when she considered joining.

"Oh… Well…", looked like I was right, "I… I'm not sure…", she sighed, "I can't wait for him to change his attitude", she finished, unconvinced.

I shrugged. "Whatever you decide, you'll have my support", I told her. It was the least I could do, considering I might be the reason she could get killed.

She smiled, thankful.

"Come on now, Artemis said that we're getting close to the cave", I said. "I'll take the first watch, you just go to sleep", I encouraged.

She nodded, yawning. As she lay down, she looked up to me, and smiled once again.

I sighed. I thought about telling her about the blossom, but she looked so peaceful while she slept, that I didn't want to disturb her now.

_Maybe tomorrow, _I thought, yawning as well.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! I had lots of things to do. And schools starts tomorrow for me, so maybe I won't update so soon!!**

**So Patrick found out about the olive blossom! Think he's capable of stealing it??**

**Tell me what you think! Review! :]**


	10. I Lose Something Important

_**Last chapter… **_

_I sighed. I thought about telling her about the blossom, but she looked so peaceful while she slept, that I didn't want to disturb her now._

_Maybe tomorrow, I thought, yawning as well. _

* * *

**Chapter 10- I Lose Something Important**

Two uneventful days passed. We would occasionally stop to eat or rest, and to check we were going in the right third day, we saw it.

Hecate's cave was hidden between a natural formation of rocks. We recognized it, because the rock there was darker. It looked somehow… evil?

"There it is", Jasmin glared at the cave with a determined look on her face. I had never seen her like that. It made me feel even more guilty.

"I think we should rest first", Patrick looked like he was choking on something, "It's getting late and…We have to be prepared for… whatever we face in there."

Jasmin and I nodded, and we started picking up branches for a fire.

* * *

The food had simply no flavor, and it looked like we had run out of topics, because no one said a word. Well, at least that's what I said to myself. It was obvious that nobody was in the mood for discussing what we were going to do next. So after we ate, I volunteered to take the first watch, and my friends went to sleep without saying another word.

I took my backpack to get the blossom. I got used to playing with it every time I had a watch. It calmed me. Now, there was only one tiny issue.

_Where is my blossom?_

I put the bag upside down, and all the content fell on the ground. The ambrosia, the nectar bottle… Some drachmas we had left…

_We should contact Chiron tomorrow morning…_

But no flower. Nowhere. I looked in the bag for the fourth time, horrified.

_Where in Hades is my blossom?!_

I immediately looked at Patrick, who looked so peaceful while he slept I almost forgot what I was so alarmed about. He was the first one to know about the flower. I had told Jasmin the next d…

I silently cursed myself.

I never told her. I completely forgot. And now I lost it. It must have slipped out of my bag somehow! The possibility that Patrick could be the one to blame appeared vaguely in my mind, but I remembered his expression when he saw it. No way he could have… right?

_I lost it…_

At least I didn't have to worry about deciding anymore. But I didn't have time to think about what a complete idiot I was, because a sudden snapping sound made me jump.

I took my ring off, and my sword was in my hand seconds later.

"Patrick…", I whispered.

Another snapping sound.

"Jazz…", they didn't wake up. I stood up slowly, my eyes wary.

I didn't understood we were surrounded until I felt a cold blade on my neck, pulling me back. An ice cold laughter made me shiver.

"Not ssso brave without your friendsss, are you?", a voice whispered in my ear.

A dracanae. I was sure. I closed my eyes, and I took a deep breath, while I prayed to my mother.

With amazing speed, I stabbed something with my sword, over my left shoulder. I heard a horrible scream, and a golden cloud of dust fell on me.

_Thank you, mum._

I opened my eyes, and saw Patrick and Jasmin standing up, looking around. They saw the dust, and Jasmin's eyes went wide with horror. Patrick took out his bow, and Jasmin her sword. I ran to them, and we stood shoulder with shoulder, facing the monsters grinning wickedly at us.

Patrick took my hand briefly, squeezed it, and then he took out an arrow. Jasmin was trembling slightly, but she had the same look she had had this afternoon.

The monsters didn't wait for us to make the first attack. Instead, they _all _attacked at the same time, so in less than a minute I was fighting 3 dracanae, Patrick was busy with 2 cyclops and Jasmin had an entire pack of hell hounds trying to bite her arms off.

When my last dracanae turned to dust, I peeked over my shoulder. Patrick was doing well, but Jasmin was bleeding, and she was on the floor, trying to reach for her sword. I just started running to help her, when more dracanae came among the trees, blocking my way.

One of them tried to stab me in the legs, so I had to jump. A scream made me lost my balance while I landed, and I heard something crack when I fell to the ground. But Jasmin was in trouble. I had no time for injuries now. The dracanae used the time to stab me on the arm. It was my turn to scream now. I glanced at my shoulder, my vision blurry, and saw my blood covering my arm and the ground beneath it.

I looked up, and saw one of Patrick's ciclops running towards me. Patrick was no where to be seen., though. The ciclops picked me up, but I was too weak to struggle.

"Jussst take the girl! She wantsss only the girl!", a hissing voice said behind us.

"Patrick!", I yelled. "Pa…!"

I felt something hard hit my head, and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes opened the second time I felt some sort of pain on my cheek. My head was hanging down, so I only saw black rock, and my feet, one of them twisted in a strange angle. I was right, then. It was broken. I got another slap, and I understood what woke me up. I noticed I was tied up, trying to move my hands, but the rope was way too strong. I slowly looked ahead of me.

My dad was tied up as well, unconscious, and he had a large cut on his cheek. I only had a glimpse of what he looked like, because a figure stood in my way.

A woman dressed in a purple tunic, with long, black hair up to her waist, and with terrible black-blue eyes was glaring at me.

"So", she said, her voice sounding powerful and disgusted, "You are the noisy prat who I will kill today."

I'll take that as her friendly version of "Hello". But who said the goddess of magic was known for her warm greettings?

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! But this week has been terrible! School sucks… And having the flu doesn't help much, huh?**

**I'll say it again: I suck at fighting scenes :[**

**And I had to make this chapter short- the part of the cave will be only in one chapter, so next one is a looong chapter. I hope you don't mind :]**

**Review! I love reviews. They're like the chocolate chips in the cookies, don't you think?**


	11. My Prophecy Comes True

_**Last chapter…**_

_A woman dressed in a purple tunic, with long, black hair up to her waist, and with terrible black-blue eyes was glaring at me._

"_So", she said, her voice sounding powerful and disgusted, "You are the noisy prat who I will kill today."_

_I'll take that as her friendly version of "Hello". But who said the goddess of magic was known for her warm greetings?_

* * *

**Chapter 11- My prophecy comes true**

If you happen to meet a goddess who's extremely powerful and hates you guts for no reason, I suggest you:

- Run

- Beg for mercy

- Or pray (if you're a half-blood) for your godly parent to come and save you

That is, unless you want to die in a painful, horrible way.

Now, if you're tied up, have a broken ankle, and are completely exhausted even to say a word, then the answer is easy. You're doomed.

I was breathing heavily. My head ached terribly and I felt something on my left cheek and my dried lips. The rusty and metallic taste in my mouth suggested it was blood. A sudden thought occurred to me.

_Patrick and Jasmin!_

Where were they? Were they alright? Had any of them d… Jasmin's screams still echoed in my head. Hecate interrupted my train of thought.

"And you would think she would look just like her other siblings", she snorted. "Pathetic. But that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" she put her hand on my chin, making me face her. "Once you're dead looks don't are important."

_That's comforting…_

She turned to my unconscious father.

"You see Christian, I knew your daughter would come looking for you. Even though you two aren't exactly the perfect family ever, she still loves you", she said, putting as much venom as she could on the last words. "She still is the reminder of what you did to me, or better yet, what you _didn't _do", she lost me there, "So now, you must suffer, and for that, she just needs to die.", the goddess finished smiling evilly.

I had a hard time swallowing.

"Humans are so…", Hecate stroked my father's cheek before carrying on, "Disposable."

Where her hand had been was now a dark substance, dripping down his face. Blood.

"Leave him alone", a hoarse voice whispered. It took me a few seconds to recognize it was my own.

Hecate turned to me, her eyebrows raised in surprised.

"Oh! So the little snake can speak!", she laughed, and I got goose bumps. "Well, not for long…"

She snapped her fingers, and my dad woke up. He blinked a few times, his face in pain. His eyes went wide when he saw me.

"No!", he yelled. "Leave her out of this! Let her go immediately!"

I was surprised of how much strength his voice held, considering he had been tortured all this time.

Hecate smiled.

"Honey, you know I can't do that! She's part of the plan, remember?", she said.

"I'll get you out of this, I promise", I said as loud as I could so he could hear me.

"Aww… Isn't that touching?", said Hecate, amused by my father's intent to free himself.

"You witch! Let her go!", he still was screaming filled with rage.

"Now, now Christian. We don't want you to miss the show!", she said clapping her hands, and the rope instantly tightened, cutting my father's breathing. She clapped once more, and my father's mouth still moved, but no noise came out of it anymore.

"That's more like it, don't you think?", the goddess smiled, pleased with her work. "To be fair, I'll let her fight. We'll see what she has been taught at camp. Be grateful Christian! You'll get to see what's she's been up to this past days!", she sighed. "Oh my, I truly am merciful."

My dad looked like he wanted to punch her, and I must have had a similar look on my face because she started laughing and mumbled something about "the resemblance being remarkable". She walked towards a table made of the same material as the cave, and waved her hand. On the surface appeared different kind of weapons, but from where I was I had a hard time identifying them. Hecate thought for a few seconds, then picked a black, sharp sword with a moss green hilt. However, she didn't pick a shield. Was she that confident? _She's a goddess! Of course she's confident!, _a voice inside my head replied.

"Pathetic", she repeated, her glare returning. She snapped her fingers, and I fell to the ground, being no longer tied, and I let out a scream of pain because of my ankle. I couldn't fight like this.

Hecate seemed to notice, and rolling her eyes, he pointed at my ankle and muttered a few words in a strange language. There was a loud crack, and the pain faded away. My foot was healed.

"I am being way too nice these days", she said annoyed.

I stood up, trembling slightly. I tested my ankle by shifting my weight. Perfect, apparently. I took my ring off my finger, and my sword was in my hand. Hecate pointed her sword at me.

"Let's get this over with", she said.

She was as fast as a striking snake, and now, she showed no more mercy. She slashed, and blocked and slashed again, giving me no time to think. In no time, I was gasping for air, rolling on the ground. Hecate laughed, and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Too tired already?", she asked.

In response, I got up and the fighting continued.

My dad was no longer "yelling", he was now staring at us, his eyes wide with horror.

Dodging an attack, I tripped on the rocky ground, and Hecate took the chance to disarm me. I dragged myself backwards, until I hit the cold wall of the cave. Hecate laughed again. She had her sword at my throat.

"Take a good look, Christian!", she yelled. "At last I shall have my revenge!"

I thought about my old life. My new life. Meeting Patrick. Being claimed. Meeting Jasmin and Annabeth. Training. Patrick's kiss. The prophecy…

"Goodbye, Danielle Williams!", the goddess cried. I closed my eyes.

I waited and waited for her deadly blow to get me. Instead, I heard a gasp and a angry scream.

I opened my eyes. Patrick was in front of me, his face surprised. Hecate was in front of him, her face a mask of rage. Jasmin was untying my father, her eyes filled with tears.

It took me a matter of seconds to understand what had happened.

_No!_

Patrick fell backwards when the goddess retrieved her sword. He still had a look of surprise on his face, as if death wasn't quite what he had expected. His blood stained my hands when I caught him. I fell with him on the ground. I hadn't made my decision, but Patrick had. He decided to take the blow to save me. He looked deadly pale, his eyes searching for my face. _A friend's decision will decide your fate…_

"Dan…", he managed to choke out, his hand reaching for mine. I took it. It was cold as ice. The tears blurred my vision, and they started falling down my face.

"Dan…", he repeated. "I- I'm… sorry."

"For what?", I whispered.

"F-f… for falling in l-love with you", he said, stroking my hand with his last bit of strength.

"I l..",I started, but he shook his head.

"I know", he said, smiling weakly, and with that, he closed his eyes.

Hecate gave another scream, making me jump. Incredibly, I forgot that I still was in immediate danger.

A hand helped me up. Jasmin was beside me, and my dad put himself in front of me.

"Let us go", he said quietly.

Hecate snorted. "Or what? Your unbelievable power will stop me?"

She snapped her fingers, and I appeared in front of her. She made me turn to face them, and she stroaked my throat with her sword, staining me with Patrick's blood.

"No! Please!", my dad begged.

"What do you offer me instead?", the goddess asked with a hint of victory.

My dad glared. "I'd rather die."

That made no sense to me, since he hadn't offered anything. And then it hit me. He knew something I didn't.

Hecate actually thought about it for a second.

"Fine", she said simply. "As you wish!", she finished, exasperated.

My dad fell to the ground, like a marionette whose strings have just been cut. I stared wide-eyed, and tears blurred my vision once more.

"I guess it's not what I wanted, but I do feel _so_ much better", Hecate sighed.

The oracle's words echoed in my head. _Losing what you love the most is the cost, for you to return from this quest, that is lost… _

"Today you were lucky", the goddess said, "But if you get in my way one more time, I promise you I will kill you", she threatened. "I am just too merciful!", she complained to herself.

I couldn't think straight. I just wanted to make her suffer. To cause her pain. To _kill her…_

But before I could take my ring off, a silver light filled the cave, and Jasmin and I appeared at a beach. I looked around. We were back at camp. _But how…?_

An olive blossom like the one I had lost layed by my feet. Athena had brought us here.

"Dan?"

Jasmin's face was streaked with tears, and she was holding another olive blossom. _My_ blossom.

"Where did you get that?", I croaked. She didn't answer. Instead she looked at me with such a sad face, I almost forgot how angry I was. New tears filled her eyes.

"Where?!", I asked again.

"I found it the night before we found Hecate's cave. It gave me a feeling of… confidence, and I put in my pocket", she explained, "When you were taken away, it slipped out, and Patrick asked me where I got it…

"_I found it on my last watch", I explained._

_Patrick's eyes were wide with surprise. _

"_You mean… you don't know what this is?", he asked suspiciously._

_I looked at the beautiful flower. It seemed to glow with the moonlight._

"_An olive blossom? A symbol of my mother?", I asked, trying to guess._

_Patrick managed a smile._

"_Yes, that's exactly it", he said sighing. But immediately he looked down, troubled again._

_I put a hand on his shoulder._

"_We'll get her back, Turner", I said confidently and then I handed him the blossom. "Here", I said, "As a symbol of my promise."_

_He shook his head._

"_No", he said, putting it back in my hand. "You keep it. You'll need it more than I do", I didn't understand this last part,_

_I nodded, playing along. _

"_Oh, and Tent?", he smiled again. "Do me a favor and… Don't join the Hunt. Maxwell likes you too much."_

I stared at her wide-eyed when she finished her tale. He had decided to give Jasmin the flower instead of keeping it himself. Of course.

The morning was just arriving. We looked at the cabins, where everyone slept peacefully, and suddenly I felt very tired.

My prophecy had came true. Every single part of it.

* * *

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but school has taken over, and it leave me completely exhausted!**

**Anyone would like to guess on why Hecate did all this? I'd like to hear it!!**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are the best thing in the world next to… Chocolate. And talking to my pen pals, of course ;]**

**Oh and Jasmin? Happy now?? :D**


	12. I Get a Gift

_**Last chapter…**_

_The morning was just arriving. We looked at the cabins, where everyone slept peacefully, and suddenly I felt very tired. _

_My prophecy had came true. Every single part of it._

* * *

**Chapter 12- I Get a Gift**

After we arrived, everything was blurry to me. One minute we were staring at the cabins, the next I was lying in a room at the Big House, being fed nectar and ambrosia by Lucy. I had missed her. She was the perfect for the job, since she didn't ask any questions. She just remained silent, leaving to talk to Chiron every now and then. I thought abour my wound in my arm while I swallowed the chocolate flavored substance, and since my foot was healed I figured I only suffered from exhaustion. My eyes closed the third time Lucy left the room, but there was no use in expecting a normal dream.

Patrick was there, looking extremely pale and translucent. He sat next to the bed, his hand holding mine. I could almost feel it. It was a weird sensation, since I was expecting it to feel cold, but instead it was… warm, somehow. It comforted me.

He smiled, and sighed.

"Thank the gods you're fine", he said, his voice distant, like an echo.

I tried to nod, but he stopped me by shaking his head.

"You don't have to say anything. Just think whatever you want to tell me, and I'll hear you", he said.

_My mother got us out, but my dad didn't make it._

"I heard", he said. "We met when he arrived at the Elysian Fields", he saw my eyes go wide in surprise, "Yes, he's there too. He wants me to tell you that he loves you, and that he's never been more proud of you", I felt the tears coming, but I fought them back. "And he wants you to take care of yourself", he added quietly.

He looked away, so I could process everything he just told me. After a few seconds, I looked at him, and when our eyes met, I didn't even have to think what I wanted to say. He already knew.

"I'll tell him you love him too", he said in a whisper. I sighed.

_You gave Jasmin the blossom. _

"Yes", he said. "She didn't know what it was, so it only seemed fair to let her have it. Plus, I was counting on you to forgive me", he gave me a weak smile. "And, if she got killed, I wouldn't be able to deal with Maxwell whining about her fate", he added, winking.

I smiled, but the smile didn't reach my eyes. He asked why only by giving me a meaningful look.

_I'm sorry you had to sacrifice yourself for me… I'm not even sure I'm worth it._

"Don't ever say that again", he cut me off, his eyes suddenly hard. "I did that because I wanted to, no one forced me, and you're so worth it, that if I had to do it again, I would. Without hesitating", he still looked defiantly.

I smiled. _Okay, okay, no need to get upset here. But thank you. I owe you._

He smiled back, his gaze softening again. "Anytime. Although I'm not sure how that's going to work now."

I laughed in my head, so he could hear me. He joined me, and when we stopped, he sighed.

"I'm really going to miss that sound…", he said.

I looked at him in the eye. _I'll always be a part of you, and you'll always be a part of me. Don't ever doubt that. We're just… a little apart from each other._

"You're right", he said, shaking his head, "I shouldn't be saying that. But I want to make something clear."

Oh no. This was it. I knew it.

"Don't be afraid to fall for somebody else", he whispered, leaning in, so our faces were only inches apart.

It was my turn to shake my head. _Not gonna happen._

He let out a breath I didn't see him take. I didn't even know he could take a breath!

"Don't do this, Dan! You said it yourself! We'll always be a part of each other. You deserve to fall for someone else, and you will. Promise me… promise me that you will not fight it!", he said

I pretended to think it over. _No_.

He groaned in frustration. But after a few seconds, his face lit up maliciously.

"You said you owe me", he said simply.

Oh. _I see where this is going, and no. No way. I refuse!_

"You owe me. So this is what I want you to do. Be open to love", he said grinning.

I hate it when he's right. _Di immortales… fine! You win! But don't expect it to be right away, okay? At least let me take my time._

"Deal. But also remember, you can't turn it down when the opportunity comes. Don't let it pass you by!", he added.

I rolled my eyes. _Whatever. _I snorted._ Like there's someone waiting for me outside. Deal._

He seemed pleased. But suddenly, his eyes got sad.

I understood what it meant. _You have to leave, don't you?_

He nodded. "Yes, I shouldn't be here, actually. But Persephone convinced Hades to let me see you for a while. You know, a last goodbye…"

I sighed. _I love you, Patrick._

"I love you too, Dan", he said, leaning in to give me a soft kiss on my forehead. It left me a warm feeling that spread to every single part of my body, making me feel better immediately.

A bright light blinded me, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. Forever.

* * *

A sudden crack woke me up. Lucy had returned to check on me. Her eyes moved to the table beside my bed. A locket was there, shaped as an olive blossom. Gods, they were everywhere! But I knew what it meant- a gift, so I could keep my promise and still have him close. So, had it been only a dream?

"Where did you get that?", Lucy asked softly, taking it in her hands.

I remembered I had to speak, and not think what I wanted to say.

"Oh", my voice was still hoarse, "It's… A reminder", I said smiling.

"Beautiful", Lucy stated. She looked at me again, while she left the locket on the table. "Chiron said you'll be fine by tomorrow, and that you'll spend the night here."

I nodded absently. I was too distracted thinking about my locket.

She cocked her head to the side. "Everything okay, Dan?", she asked, concerned.

I reacted a few seconds later.

"What? Oh! Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired", I smiled. "How's Jazz doing?"

"She's tired too, and her wounds are healing nicely", she informed me. "I'll go now, my cabin's waiting", she looked at the door. "But if you need me, just… just… well, I'll be here somehow, 'kay?"

I grinned. "Thank you Lu, that's very sweet", I said.

"It's nothing", she said while she walked towards the door. "Oh, and don't scare me like that again, please?", she winked, and then locked the door.

I sighed, closing my eyes, and I prayed to my mother so I could at last rest. She must have heard me, because the minute I stopped praying, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next morning, I felt a lot better. My arm didn't hurt anymore, and since I had permission to skip camp activities, I went to the beach, so I could have some time alone. Jazz went to the woods, so she could have some time to herself as well. The other campers didn't ask us any questions, thank the gods. Annabeth and Percy were the only ones that knew the whole story. Jasmin and I spent half an hour after breakfast telling them about our quest. Annabeth trembled slightly, and several times she looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't. I was amazed by her strength. When we finished, she told me Chiron had talked to everybody at dinner and he asked for no one to bother us. I made a mental note to thank him later.

The beach was peaceful. The sound of the waves calmed me, washing my worries and thoughts away. A silver light suddenly reflected in the water, and I sighed.

"Hello, mother."

"Danielle", Athena said, approaching me, and sitting down beside me.

I looked at her, and I remembered that my… father knew something I didn't. I wondered if she could tell me.

"I think I owe you some… explanations", she said, reading my thoughts and looking at the sea.

I didn't answer. I kept my eyes on the water now.

"You see, it is technically my fault that you had to go on this quest", she gave me a sad smile. "Your father Christian, was a man that cautivated me and another goddess."

"Hecate", I said.

Athena nodded. "He took interest only in me though, but after you were born, I vowed never to see him again, so Hecate and me could live in peace". She sighed. "She found out that you were my daughter when I claimed you, and she wasn't very happy about it. So she took your father, knowing you would look for him, and she tortured him. Her plan was to kill you all along, but then…"

"_Losing what you love the most is the cost, for you to return from this quest, that is lost.",_ I quoted my prophecy.

"I am very sorry. He was indeed an extraordinary man", she looked down. "I want you to know that, if you ever need me, I will answer your call", she said. "It's the least I can do. And I know it doesn't fix this, but I hope you'll forgive me."

I looked at her. "Of course I forgive you mum.", I whispered

"And your friend… he was very brave. He'll rest in the Elysian Fields forever, I'll make sure of that." She stood up, and gave me one last look. "Remember, dear, anything."

"Mum?", I asked.

She turned. "Yes?"

"Is Hephaestus mad at me?", I was hoping he wasn't. I had been thinking about this ever since my "dream" with Patrick.

"No, dear. He said his son died in battle, for love. Just as he wanted. He's upset, but not mad", she answered.

I sighed in relief.

"Goodbye, child." She started glowing. I covered my eyes.

"Goodbye, mum", I muttered.

* * *

**I hate school. I only get to update on weekends.**

**How was that? This story is almost over, but I'm thinking I might write a sequel. I'm still not sure, though.**

**Oh! And virtual cookies to Kittiesrock90210 , who guessed it right :]**

**Review!! And thank you again for all your support!!**


	13. Author's Note

**Dear readers:**

**I apologize for not updating! But I've got tons of work to do, plus some writers block…**

**See, I'm thinking about making a sequel, and for that I need the perfect ending. So I don't want to write whatever comes into my mind, I want a good last chapter for you to enjoy :]**

**I'm also open to suggestions for the sequel. Something other than Dan dealing with Patrick's death, of course.**

**I hope you will understand and be a little more patient for me!!**

**Cheers,**

**S.**


	14. We Say Goodbye For A While

_**Last chapter…**_

"_Is Hephaestus mad at me?", I was hoping he wasn't. I had been thinking about this ever since my "dream" with Patrick._

"_No, dear. He said his son died in battle, for love. Just as he wanted. He's upset, but not mad", she answered. _

_I sighed in relief. _

"_Goodbye, child." She sarted glowing. I covered my eyes._

"_Goodbye, mum", I muttered._

* * *

**Chapter 13- We Say Goodbye For A While**

We burned Patrick's shroud the third day after my mother's visit. The whole camp gathered at the fire to pay their respects. The Hephaestus cabin was very quiet. Only Maxwell stepped up to say a few words.

"Patrick Turner was someone people could look up to", he said, his voice shaky. "The best blacksmith in the world, after father himself, the best friend someone could ask for, and the best half-brother", he looked at his cabin mates, who were very pale and had purple circles under their eyes. They'd spent most of their time creating Patrick's shroud.

Maxwell cleared up his throat. "We say goodbye now, knowing he'll rest in the Elysian Fields forever, like he should. We'll always remember you, mate", he added quietly.

He took his place in the circle, and we watched the beautiful work of his cabin mates burn with a gentle fire. The shroud was made completely of metall with a twisted pattern. It sure looked like it had taken some time to make. We stood there, in silence, and eventually everybody left. But not me.

* * *

That night I stayed by the fire, watching the remaining ashes of the ceremony at my feet. I played absently with my locket, while I thought about my last conversation with him. His words still echoed in my head.

"_Be open to love…"_

But how could I?

A cheerful laughter made me jump. I looked up, and I saw Jasmin and Maxwell chatting on their way to their cabins. They were holding hands, and the looked a bit embarrassed, but I'd never seen my half-sister so happy. I smiled. It was about time those two got together.

I looked at the night sky, cloudless and perfect. The moon was so bright, there was no use in turning on the lights. It was really late, but Chiron had convinced Mr. D to send the harpies on vacation, so I could spend the night there if I wanted to. A cold wind made me shiver.

_Not tonight._

I got up, and started walking towards my cabin. I froze when I saw my half-sister and her boyfriend at the door. I counted to twenty, and when I looked again, Max was already entering his cabin, and Jasmin was smiling and blushing furiously. I ran so she wouldn't close the door. She saw me, and she left it open.

I entered my cabin as quietly as I could. Everybody was already asleep, except for Jazz of course. She smiled and told me to come over. We sat with our legs crossed next to her bed, which luckily was far away of the other ones.

"Did you see us?", she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, but I looked away when you were at the door", I smiled sheepishly.

She blushed. "Oh…"

"…So?"

"He kissed me!", she said, and we laughed quietly.

Some of our siblings stirred in their sleeps, so we agreed it was better to leave this conversation for the next morning. We said our silent good nights, and for once, my dreams were normal. So normal, I didn't remember them the next morning.

* * *

September arrived, with a cooling weather that announced that the autumn was getting closer. More and more campers left every day, for school was starting already. Camp activities continued as usual, and the first Sunday of the month I got my first bead for my necklace. It had a metallic-looking olive blossom, symbolizing our quest. I switched the necklace for a bracelet, though. Jazz and Annabeth thought it looked better.

My older half-sister gave me a hug that same day. She was returning to college with Percy, so we wouldn't see each other for a while. Her boyfriend kissed me on the forhead to my surprise, making me blush and causing Annabeth to laugh. I promised her I would IM her every time I could, and then they left.

Jasmin on the other hand, was freaking out about my decision to be a year rounder.

"Stay with me!", she begged me. "That way you won't be all alone! Come one, our whole cabin is gone!"

"No", I said, shaking my head. "It's fine, really. Plus, remember some campers arrived today. Someone has to be here to show them around."

"So there's nothing I can tell you to change your mind?", she asked. "Not even if I promise to buy you every book you want, and bake chocolate chip cookies for you every day?"

"Tempting, but no", I stated with a smile. I was really going to miss her.

"At least promise me you'll visit. You _have_ to stay with me for a while! Christmas! How does that sound?", she asked eagerly.

I laughed. "Okay, Christmas sounds great."

"Cool! I'll tell my mum!", she turned for a second. Maxwell was waiting next to Thalia's tree. "I gotta say goodbye now. IM me if something's wrong, 'kay?"

"Sure", I replied. I gave her a hug, and I started walking down hill with my hands in my pockets.

I thought about this summer. I though about how everything had changed. I'd fallen in love, and I'd lost my love. I'd lost my dad too. And somehow, I was still standing here. How dull and boring I'd thought my life was before…

"_OW!"_

I ran into something, and it made me fall hard on my back. Black dots filled my vision, and I had to blink several times before everything was clear again. I tried to get up. In front of me was boy, trying to stand up to.

He had piercing blue electric eyes, light brown hair, almost blond. He had a confused look on his face, and he had a hand on his head.

"That's gonna leave a mark", he said.

I'd ran into him. How distracted had I been to literally _run_ into someone?!

"I'm sorry!", I said after a few seconds, completely embarrassed. "I don't know what happened to me!" My voice sounded three octaves higher. To my surprise, he chuckled.

"It's okay, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention ", he assured me.

I snorted. "Come on, you know it was my fault. Just… I'm sorry", I didn't know what to say.

"Hey", he said getting up and offering me a hand, "Don't worry about it. I'm Andrew by the way. Andrew Rush" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "But you can call me Drew", he finished, smiling.

"Danielle Williams", I said. "But you can call me Dan."

"Okay, Dan", he said. I didn't realize how tall he was until we where standing face to face.

"Are you a new camper?", I asked. "I hadn't seen you around."

He nodded. "Just got here today", he explained.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?", I had my guesses, but I kept them to myself.

"Nope, I'm still…"

"Undetermined", we said at the same time, and we laughed.

"Who's your godly parent?", he asked.

"Athena", I said simply.

"Ah, the goddess of wisdom!", he said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, that's right."

"Hey, if the daughter of Athena doesn't mind, could she show me around? I didn't need the orientation video, but it would be nice to check this place out", he said looking around.

"Sure", I said, smiling. "No problem."

"Thanks. But I need to go to the Big House. Chiron wants to know how I got here. Could we meet here in… let's say, 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good", I replied.

He grinned.

I smiled one last time, and he started walking towards the Big House. He looked back, and I waved. He winked in reply.

I absently touched my locket. Patrick's words echoed in my head once more.

_Be open to love, _he'd said.

I saw Drew look back several times, and I smiled, while I turned to see the last campers on the hill say their goodbyes.

_Well Patrick,_ I thought, _don't say I'm not trying._ _Who knows? This might be an interesting year_.

And with that, I went to my cabin, remembering my promise.

* * *

**Well, should I say "The End"? No people! There's a sequel coming soon!! Yay! *Celebration dance***

**I want to thank everybody that reviewed or put on alert this story. You guys rock!!**

**I don't know how I will name the sequel, but I'll let you know as soon as I have the title!!**

**Thank you for all your support, specially PowerofWords and Awesome One :] Love you guys.**

**Cheers!!**

**S.**


	15. Author's Note Again

**Hello readers!! Well, I want to give you the last info about the sequel to this story! I'm already writing chapter 2, and right after this I'll publish the first chapter!**

**The sequel will be called:**

**Am I Worthy?**

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, and I'll be waiting for your reviews!**

**Cheers,**

**S235**


End file.
